Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva
Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (レイトン教授と永遠の歌姫 Reiton-kyōju to Eien no Utahime) goes about a battle of the Eternal Live. This movie only appeared in Japan and in Singapore, current date is unknown when the movie come's in America. The story set place after Professor Layton and the Spectre's Flute. Known by Level-5 that the series might contain only a flashback bicause Professor Layton stays true to the games. The movie where been created bicause the populairity of Professor Layton is very high in Japan and in America. Plot Layton receives a letter from the famed opera singer, Jenis Quatlane, inviting them to see her newest performance. She also asks Layton, Luke, and Remi for assistance in a mystery, saying her friend Milena went missing one year ago but returned later as a seven-year-old girl saying she had found the secret of eternal life. Naturally, the case fascinates Layton and his apprentice, so they head to the Crown Petone opera house. When they arrive, something is very strange: the pianist, Oslo Whistler talks of a game, and the winner will win the "eternal life". Characters * Professor Hershel Layton: Is a archaeology from London's Gressenheller University, a skilled puzzle solver, people sees him like a detective but that's not true. Every puzzle is not to hard for him to solve, but when he solves more and more puzzle, how deeper the story goes. * Luke Triton: Is a number one fan and assistent of Professor Layton. He follows his mentor everywhere to learn more and more about mystery's that they where facing for. Luke hase a verry special talent, and that is that he can talk with animals. * Remi Altava: Where first the original assistent of Professor Layton. She's a skilled girl, she's been discribed as a heroine. She collect various of information. She left Layton and Luke behind to find the kidnapped childrens with Dr. Schrader. * Jenis Quatlane: She's a famed Opera singer that invited Layton and his assistent to following the case of The Eternal Life. She's knownable about her beautifull voice. * Jean Descole: The Villian of the series, and a intelligent scientist. He draw people's on his side with his empty promises. * Inspector Clamp Grosky: The head officer of Scotland Yard. He's investigating the Crown Petone to seek more about the mystery. * Odlaw Whistler:Is a skilled pianist who runs the music in the Opera House. He built the Crown Petone 10 Years ago at exact the same time his daughter Melina died. * Mirena Whistler: Is Odlaw's daughter and Jeni's best friend, she died 10 Years ago to start a movie. Exact 10 Years ago her farther Odlaw Whistler created the Crone Petone. * Curtis O'Donnel: Is a Adventurous sea-captain. He wanna win the Eternal Life because he wants to navigate the world wide sea forever. * Mark Broshiv: Is a Amateur historian. He wanna win the Eternal Life bicause he wants to solve the mystery's behind the Acient World. * Emily Ruth: Is a talented and a beautifull young lady, she can play excellent chess. She wants to wins the Eternal Life bicause her Grandfather is sick and she wants to keeps him alive. * Freddy Bagased: Is a wealthy CEO who lives in London. His doctor gives him only six months to life, He wants win the Eternal Life so his companies will be succesfull. * Annie Doretchi: Is a famous british author that wanna wins the Eternal Life bicause she wants to write novels forever. * Misha Leidori: Is a beautifull model that wants to win the Eternal Life bicause she will never age and live a pretty long live. * Pierre Starbuck: Is a star skilled soccerplayer, but he hase to quit about a leg injury. He wants to win the Eternal Life to play soccer again and live in fame forever. Other Appearances In the movie there where also been short cameo appeared about the characters that appeard in the Professor Layton game: Flora Reinhold, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey, Constable Barton, Mr. Beluga, Granny Riddleton, and more. Sequels Level-5 wanna have that the Professor Layton movies appeared every winter. They are bussy with Professor Layton and the Second Movie not knownable the original title or maybe that's the title. It where also been known that it also start after the Spectre's Flute. It kept pieces from the Eternal Diva. Level-5 announced also that they creating season 2 of the series with there in The Spectre's Flute Reception The movie where verry great in Japan and in Singapore. The series where puttin online and evenly gets various of great reviews. Category:Movies